KND: La noche mas oscura
by Scarecrow101
Summary: Los anillos de las diferentes corporaciones del espectro emocional han escogido a los agentes de los Chicos del Barrio para ayudarlos en la amenaza de la Noche más Oscura
1. Capitulo 1

Base Lunar

#65.3: Líder Suprema, detectamos un objeto volando directo hacia la tierra a una velocidad impresionante

#362: Rápido, analícenlo

#65.3: Imposible, es tan rápido que ya cayo

#362: ¿Dónde?

#65.3: a 5 metros de la casa del árbol del Sector V

#362: ¿Sector V?

Lugar: Sector V

"Solo hay oscuridad, esto no es lo que uno merece después de tanto tiempo de trabajo duro durante todo el dia, durante todo el año, durante toda mi vida. Semillas es todo lo que nos dan, vacaciones cuando se acuerdan que existimos. Saben lo que pasa si no estuviéramos nosotros, pero aún asi nos tratan como si no valiéramos nada, como sus esclavos, nosotros hacemos el trabajo completo y es hora de que las cosas cambien"

Voz: Memoria cargada… Chubbo del planeta Tierra… levantate

Mientras cae la lluvia, en la tumba donde esta enterrado el hámster sale su garra del lodo con un anillo negro en su dedo.

#65.3(en la base lunar): Al parecer vienen mas objetos

Del cielo bajan rápidamente 7 luces, de las cuales 2 se separan y se diriguen a otro punto como si volaran por su propia cuenta, mientras las otras 5 cambian de dirección para ir directo a la casa del árbol, las 5 entran por la habitación de #1, hasta que la luz azul se acomoda en el dedo de su mano, la luz azul se va disipando dejando ver que se trata de un anillo

#1(despertando): ¿Qué me pasa?

Anillo azul: Miguel One de la Tierra, tienes la habilidad de inspirar gran esperanza entre los que te rodean, bienvenido a los Blue Lantern Corps

Las luces dejan ver los demás anillos, los cuales se quedan quietos al ver que no alcanzaron a Migue, asi que se separan por el resto de la casa

Anillo verde: Guillermo Gonzales Junior de la Tierra, tienes la habilidad de superar el miedo, eres bienvenido a Green Lantern Corps

#2(aún dormido): si, al rato lo construyo…

Anillo Amarillo: Kuki Sanban de la Tierra, tienes la habilidad de inspirar miedo, bienvenida a Sinestro Corps

#3: ¿Qué es esto?

Anillo Rojo: Wally Torres de la Tierra, tienes gran odio en tu corazón, ahora perteneces al Red Lantern Corps

#4(enojado): ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿La joyería es para niñas?

Anillo violeta: Abigail Lincoln de la Tierra, hay una gran perdida en tu corazón, bienvenida a Star Saphire Corps

#5(tratando de quitarse el anillo sin lograrlo): ¿Pero que es esto?

Migue sale de su cuarto tratando de sacar el anillo de su dedo, del cual sale una flama azul que lo rodea cambiando su ropa por un traje en combinación azul y negro

Migue(tocando su ropa): ¿Qué es esta ropa?

Anillo Azul: es el uniforme de los Blue Lantern Corps

Migue: hablas con mi voz, que miedo, ¿Por qué rayos no te quitas de mi dedo?

Anillo Azul: Para activar el anillo hay que buscar algo en lo que tener esperanza, al lograrlo el anillo puede ser activado y retirado

Memo(apareciendo con un uniforme verde y negro): Veo que tu también

Migue: ¿Qué tienes puesto?

Anillo Verde: Uniforme de los Green Lantern Corps

Memo(acercándose a Migue): Vaya el tuyo es azul

Anillo Verde: Anillo cargado al 104%, peligro de sobrecarga

Migue: ¿Qué le pasa?

Anillo Azul: el anillo azul tiene la capacidad de recargar el poder de un anillo verde

Kuki(corriendo con un uniforme amarillo y negro): Nunca adivinaran lo que paso

Migue y Memo(al mismo tiempo con tono sarcástico): ¿Qué?

Anillo amarillo: Peligro, energía del anillo disminuye a 96%

Migue: No me digas, el anillo azul tiene la capacidad de descargar el poder de un anillo amarillo

Wally(mordiendo su anillo mientras usa un traje rojo y negro): alguien puede decirme como quitarme esto

Abby(escondiendose): Chicos, ¿Qué esta pasando?

Migue: Al parecer estos anillos se pusieron en nuestros dedos y no podemos quitárnoslos, y también nos cambiaron la ropa

Abby(sin salir de la pared): Si, ya me di cuenta

Memo: Ven, queremos ver cual uniforme es el mejor

Abby: No estoy muy segura de eso

Wally: Es que tienes miedo de que el mio es mejor, miren este tono rojo

Abby: No, es que…

Kuki: Ya sé que tu color favorito no es el violeta, pero que tan malo puede ser

Kuki estira a Abby del brazo afuera de la pared y poniéndola en la luz, dejando ver que su uniforme violeta era mas como un traje de baño, causando la risa de todos

Abby(enojada): por eso no quería mostrarles

Pero las risas se acaban cuando la luz es apagada

Memo: Algo debe estar pasando con los hamsters, hay que ir allá

Anillo Verde: Orden aceptada

El anillo cubre a Memo de una luz verde y lo lleva volando por los pasillos

Wally: Genial, podemos volar

Migue: Anillo… como te llames, ¿Podemos hacer lo mismo?

Anillo Azul: Si, las capacidades básicas de los anillos incluyen capacidad de volar, escudo protector y comunicación

Migue: Bien, activa el modo para volar

El anillo azul cubre a Migue de un aura y lo lleva volando pero choca contra la pared al final del pasillo

Abby(volando encima de Migue como si fuera una experta): Creo que te hace falta mas practica

Kuki: Puedo volar

Anillo amarillo: Peligro, energía del anillo disminuyendo al 48%, al llegar a 0 se pierde la capacidad de volar

Kuki: Bueno, creo que por ahora no nos acercamos mucho a ti Migue

Wally(volando rapidamente): ¡Vean esto!

#4 vuela rápidamente contra la pared con la que choco #1 y de un golpe la rompe

Abby: Vaya, veo que esta mas animado que de costumbre

Anillo Azul: Debido a la inexperiencia del usuario se recomienda modo automático

Migue: Bien, usa modo automático

Así todos se acercan volando a la fuente de energía de la casa del árbol, a su paso ven que los hámster salen corriendo llenos de miedo

Kuki: Pobrecitos, ¿Qué los habrá asustado?

Migue: No sé, vayamos a ver

Al llegar encuentran a Memo buscando alguna pista de lo que paso

Memo: ¡Chicos!¡Chicos! ¡Vean esto!

Memo se concentra, y de su anillo emana una energía que toma la forma de un foco encendido

Wally: Genial, yo también quiero hacerlo

#4 intenta crear algo pero de su anillo no aparece nada

Memo: ¿Porqué no puede?

Anillo Verde: El portador del anillo rojo debe tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para crear construcciones, esta habilidad es rara, ya que la ira del portador nubla su capacidad de razonar

Wally(golpeando el anillo contra la pared repetidamente): Vaya pedazo de basura me toco

Migue: Bien, Memo, ¿Ya sabes que apago las luces y que asusto a los Hamster?

Memo: No, solo encontré un cable mordido

Abby: Eso no tiene nada de extraño

Memo(moviendo el foco): Pero lo mordieron con todo y pared

Los niños se asustan, pero se asustan mas al escuchar un gruñido detrás de ellos

Kuki(feliz):¡Chubbo!¡Regresaste y con un anillo!

Pero al acercarse se ve que Chubbo tiene la piel seca y negra, como si fuera una momia. El hamster sigue gruñendo ferozmente y salta contra ellos, de pronto un pequeño avión verde choca contra el hámster y lo manda lejos

Migue: ¿Qué fue eso?

Anillo Azul: Una construcción del anillo verde, son creadas usando la fuerza de voluntad del portador del anillo

Migue: Bien, entonces ataca con un misil

Anillo Azul: Para poder activar el modo activo el portador debe tener en algo en que tener esperanza

Migue(discutiendo con el anillo): No hay tiempo para eso, por si no lo has notado nos atacan

Kuki(hablando al anillo): ¿Qué tal tu?

Anillo Amarillo: El portador debe sentir miedo para poder activar el anillo, el miedo es la emoción que representa el anillo amarillo

Wally: ¿Por qué el mio no habla?

Anillo Azul: El anillo rojo no tiene capacidad de comunicación completa, se activa con el poder del odio del portador

Wally: Asi me gusta, menos palabras y mas acción

Wally solo necesita imaginar algo que le desagrada para energetizar su anillo darle mas fuerza

Abby: ¿Supongo que tu también necesitas que crea en algo para amar para activarte?

Anillo Violeta: Correcto

Migue: ¿Al menos nos puedes decir que le pasa a Chubbo?

Anillo Azul, el cuerpo ha sido infectado por un anillo negro, el cual parece reanimar a todo ser vivo que ha fallecido, parece mantener los recuerdos que el cuerpo acumulo en vida, su misión es acabar con toda forma de vida para expandir la muerte, no se tienen datos completos

Kuki: Eso es horrible

Wally(emocionado): Quiero pelear

#4 se abalanza sobre el Hamster, que viéndolo mas detalladamente los niños se dan cuenta de que usa una ropa negra con un símbolo parecido a un triangulo invertido y varias líneas encima

Memo: Increible, yo te ayudo

Wally(Enojado): ¡NO!

Memo:vaya, que carácter, te molesto que te despertaran en la noche

Anillo Azul: Peligro, portador del anillo rojo cerca del limite

Memo: ¿Que pasa cuando llega a los limite?

Anillo Verde: El anillo rojo se apodera por completo de su cuerpo, primero se sentirá cada vez mas enojado y energico, luego perderá poco a poco la razón, provocara que el portador vomite su sangre y al final su corazón dejara de latir, en ese momento su corazón y sangre seran reemplazados por la energía de su anillo

Abby: No podemos dejar que eso pase

Migue: Bien, debemos retirarnos y preparar una nueva estrategia, Memo, trae acá a Wally

Memo(creando una mano gigante con su anillo): Si señor

Mientras Wally sigue golpeando a Chubbo que parece regenerarse de cada golpe que le da Wally, pero este no parece importarle, se siente mas emocionado al seguir golpeando al hámster por cada piso de la casa del árbol, hasta que Memo lo atrapa con el poder de su anillo y lo lleva con los demás

Wally(tratando de liberarse): ¿Qué les pasa?, iba ganando

Migue: Anillo, ¿Cómo detenemos a Chubbo?

Anillo Azul: ¿Qué es lo que esperas?

Migue: ¿Qué?

Anillo Azul. ¿Qué es lo que esperas?, el portador necesita encontrar algo en que tener esperanza para usar el anillo azul

Migue: Pues espero… acabar con la tirania adulta

Anillo Azul: Entrada incorrecta, el portador debe encontrar algo en que tener mas esperanza

Migue: Pero en que cosa puede haber mas esperanza

Wally: Oigan, no me siento muy bien, creo que voy a vomitar

En ese momento aparece Chubbo dispuesto a acabar con los niños, pero al acercarse a Wally este le vomita sangre que parece dañarlo seriamente al corroer su negra piel

Memo: Eso es asqueroso

Chubbo se regenera de sus heridas y se prepara para atacar de nuevo

Migue: no importan estos anillos, tenemos nuestras propias armas para defendernos

#1 oprime un botón secreto y de las paredes salen diferentes estantes con armas que los niños toman y disparan contra el hámster, pero al acabarse las municiones el hámster aún sigue en pie, con el cuerpo agujerado pero en pie, poco a poco estos agujeros se van cerrando como si nada hubiera pasado

Migue: Olvídenlo, todos en retirada

Pero los niños se separan dejando al Hamster en medio de la esquina para saber a quien perseguir

De un lado #1 y #2 cargan a #4 que se ha desmayado

Migue: Anillo, ¿Porque me elegiste?

Anillo azul: Por ser la persona con mayor habilidad para infundir la esperanza en los alrededores

Migue(sin dejar de correr): Pero yo no infundo esperanza en nadie

De pronto el anillo manda imágenes a su mente de sus peleas

Anillo Azul: Aunque no lo aceptes tu sola presencia llena de esperanza a tus amigos y familiares

Entre las imágenes se ve la escena de Op. CAÑON, cuando al llegar a la casa del árbol todos se ponen felices y juntos construyen el cañon de almejas, también de en Op. CRECIMIENTO, donde llega para rescatar a sus amigos y darles animos para derrotar a Los de la Otra Cuadra

Migue: Vaya, no lo había visto asi

Memo: Si, tu siempre nos haces sentir que todo saldrá bien

Anillo Azul: Ademas de que el anillo azul fue el primero en llegar a tu mano

Migue (confundido): ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Anillo Azul: Que también tienes capacidad para sobreponerte a tus miedos, a inspirar miedo, tienes odio en tu corazón y una perdida en tu corazón

Memo: Debe decirlo por Lizzie

#2 se da cuenta de que pone a #1 mas triste

Memo: Mejor dime porque me escogiste anillo

Anillo Verde: Por tu capacidad de gran voluntad y de sobrepasar tus miedos

El anillo le muestra la escena donde a pesar de que Padre parecía haber ganado y cocinaría a sus amigos, #2 no se rindió y siguió luchando, además de enfrentar su miedo hacia Padre

Memo: que emocionante, ¿Y porque #4 tiene el anillo rojo?

Anillo Verde: Razón desconocida, la mayoría de los elegidos sienten mucho enojo ó han sentido ira demasiadas veces en su vida

Memo: Si que le queda

Mientras

Kuki: ¿Por qué amarillo?, yo quería verde

Anillo Amarillo: Tu capacidad de inspirar miedo es mayor que tu capacidad de superar tu miedo

El anillo le muestra a Kuki escenas de su mente donde asusta a todos los que la rodean, especialmente gritando

Kuki(tratando de justificar los recuerdos): Pero todas han sido en defensa propia

Anillo Amarillo: Aún asi tu capacidad de hacer sentir miedo en los corazones de los demás te hace merecedora de ser parte de nuestro ejercito

Abby: ¿y yo porque soy violeta?

Anillo Violeta: En tu corazón hay…

Abby(interrumpiendo al anillo): Esta bien, esta bien, ya lo entendí

Con los chicos

Migue: Creo que aquí estaremos a salvo

Anillo Azul: ¿Qué esperas?

Migue: No puedo concentrarme con esta voz… tengo esperanza en que todo estará bien

Anillo Azul: Mentira detectada, el portador sabe que siempre habrá un problema que resolver

Migue: Bueno, tengo esperanza en que volveré con Lizzie

Anillo Azul: Mentira detectada, el portador sabe que no pasara

Memo: Piensa en algo rápido

De repente sale Chubbo de un agujero en el suelo

Migue: Espero que sirvas para algo y me ayudes a detener esta cosa

Anillo Azul: Respuesta confirmada, la esperanza del portador ha recargado al anillo, funciones disponibles al 100%

Migue(incredulo):¿Debe ser una broma?

Cerca de ahí

Abby: Escuche algo, vamos por aquí

Al subir las chicas ven a Migue usando la energía de su anillo para crear una cadena azul que detiene temporalmente a Chubbo

Kuki: Pobre Chubbo, ¿Hay manera de regresarlo a la vida?

Anillo Amarillo: Negativo, solo se puede dañar la conexión de su anillo, provocando que deje de seguir usando el cuerpo del anfitrión

Migue(tratando de mantener las cadenas, pero Chubbo las esta rompiendo): Necesitamos ayuda, es muy fuerte

Kuki(apuntando su anillo contra Chubbo): No funciona

Anillo Amarillo: El portador debe sentir su temor mas grande para canalizarlo al anillo y recargarlo

Kuki(tratando de pensar): Mi mayor temor es un simio arcoíris malvado que no pueda hacerse bueno

Anillo Amarillo: Miedo insuficiente

Kuki(cerrando los ojos por el miedo): esta bien, mi temor mas grande es… que lastimen a mis amigos y yo no pueda hacer algo para ayudarlos

Anillo Amarillo: Funciones disponibles al 100%

Kuki: Bien

Kuki piensa en un simio arcoíris, el cual es formado con la energía amarilla que emana del anillo y se forma la figura que #3 piensa, este simio arcoíris se abalanza sobre Chubbo, pero parece que es insuficiente

Abby: Te ordeno que te actives

Anillo Violeta: El portador debe admitir su amor

Abby: Esta bien, lo admito, yo amo a…. Yo amo a…

Todos, incluido Chubbo, guardan silencio para escuchar la confesión de Abby

Abby: ¡Yo amo a Cree!

Anillo Violeta: Confirmado, funciones disponibles al 100%

Abby(sintiendo las miradas de los demas): Bien, ¿Vamos a atacar ó que?

Asi los 4 atacan creando figuras para detener a Chubbo, pero este se escurre y pone sus garras sobre el pecho de #2 tratando de arrancarle el corazón.

El grito de dolor de su amigo despierta a #4 quien se levanta y mas enojado que antes se abalanza sobre el hámster en un frenesí de golpes

Migue: ¿Estas bien?

Memo(tocándose el pecho): No, duele

Migue: ¿Puedes hacer algo?

Anillo Azul: El anillo azul tiene capacidades curativas, iniciando curación

Del anillo sale una luz que rodea las heridas de #2 y las sana

Memo: Ahora si me siento mucho mejor

Anillo Azul: Peligro, se detecta que el nuevo portador esta a punto de perder su corazón

Abby: Hay que ayudarlo

Migue(viendo como #4 golpea duramente al Hamster): Aún no, hay que aprovechar ahora que Wally lo ataca para apoyarlo y atacar los 5 al mismo tiempo, prepárense y a mi señal disparamos

Los 4 chicos se concentran en sus anillos, cargándolos con sus emociones, en ese momento #4 abre su boca y vuelve a vomitar mas sangre que parece como si fuera acido para el hamster revivido

Migue(con todas sus fuerzas): ¡AHORA!

Cada uno descarga un potente rayo según su color, el cual chocan contra el Hamster al mismo tiempo, lastimando cada vez mas al roedor hasta que lo vencen, a pesar de los chillidos de compasión, los rayos multicolores lo atraviesan y el cuerpo de Chubbo comienza a desintegrarse

Anillo Negro(siendo alterado por las descargas de energia): Conexión Dañada

El anillo comienza a romperse, el ataque combinado continúa haciendo un hoyo a través de la casa del árbol. El anillo sigue siendo empujado hasta que es destruido por completo, junto con los restos de Chubbo que desaparecen en el pequeño arcoíris creado por las emociones de los niños.

Migue(cansado, mirando por el agujero que hicieron como la lluvia se dispersa): Bien hecho equipo, lo logramos

Pero ahora escuchan los rugidos de #4, que al parecer ya perdió la cordura y quiere pelear, sin importar contra quien

Migue: Anillo, ¿Qué hacemos?

Anillo Azul: Si la infección no es grave, el anillo azul puede disolver parcialmente la ira del anillo rojo y devolver temporalmente la razón al portador

Migue(apuntando su anillo a #4): Entonces hazlo

Una luz sale del anillo de #1, la cual toma la forma de un bebé

Wally(reconociendo la forma): J-joey… ¿Eres tu?

La figura hecha de luz azul sonríe al ver a #4, el cual corre para abrazar a su hermanito

Wally: Joey, que bueno que estas bien

La aparición desaparece

Migue: Espero que no te moleste, había que hacerlo por que estabas muy enojado

Wally(tocándose el pecho) : Aún me siento un poco enojado, pero también me siento mucho mejor

De repente el anillo de #2 comienza a sonar con la voz de #362

#362: Sector V, ¿Estan ahi?, llamando al Sector V

Memo: Estupendo, también sirve como comunicador

Del anillo sale la energía que toma la forma de una pantalla, ahí se ve la cara de #362

#362: Sector V, tenemos que informar que… ¿Qué rayos están usando?

Migue(apenado por el uniforme): Nada, son nuestras… pijamas, pero dinos que pasa

#362: y creía que no podían ser más raros, pero bueno, hemos detectado diversos objetos que van directo hacia ustedes

Migue: No te preocupes #362, lo tenemos bajo control

#362(sorprendida): ¿En serio?, ¿Cómo lograron detener a las docenas de objetos que apenas están cayendo?

Migue(asustado): ¿Docenas?

En ese momento que amanece, se pueden ver pequeños objetos que caen en forma de meteoros negros en diversos puntos de la ciudad


	2. Capitulo 2

Un anillo negro se detiene antes de caer en la calle, una especie de materia negra se concentra alrededor de algunas moleculas residuales, luego se agrupa formando algo que aparece hueso, carne, piel y luego pan

Anillo Negro: Plasta Gigante de la Tierra, levantate

La Plasta Gigante negra ruge al estar completa

Otro anillo negro cae en el mar

Anillo Negro: Esparrago Blanco de la Tierra, levantate

Despues de que el agua burbujea, el Esparrago Blanco hace su aparición, portando el simbolo de los muertos en su cabeza

Barba Pegajosa(siendo testigo de lo que paso): Por la granatinada barba de Neptuno

Uno mas cae sobre un edificio en ruinas enmedio de una jungla

Anillo Negro: Gran Corbata Reina de la Tierra, levantate

El cuerpo semidescompuesto de la corbata reina se levanta de entre los escombros, en su espalda lleva el triangulo negro con lineas encima como si fuera una especie de cobra, además de que al rugir mas anillos caen como si escucharan su voz y algunos de sus hijos vuelven a la vida

El siguiente anillo cae en un estadio, igual que con la plasta, comienza a formar el cuerpo con los restos de lo que murio ahi

Anillo Negro: Pastel de la Tierra, levantate

El pastel mutante que crearon Los de la Otra Cuadra y destruyo Lizzie se regenera y luego se va volando

Un anillo negro cae sobre una fabrica de helado abandonada

Anillo Negro: Monstruo de nieve de la Tierra, Levantate

El monstruo de helado que fue derretido cuando Kuki subió la temperatura ahora vuelve a caminar entre los vivos

También sucede lo mismo en la cafeteria de la escuela y en la propia casa de la Super Abuela, los anillos negros reviven a las comidas que fueron destruidas ó devoradas a partir de sus restos, aúnque sean microscopicos

Super Abuela(viendo lo que pasa y lanzando comida): Higado, llama a los refuerzos

La Super Abuela envia a sus tropas de comida, pero cada comida cae ante los muertos revividos, sin mencionar que por cada comida derrotada llega otro anillo para reanimarla

En el Sector V

Migue: Bien, esto se ve mal, pero no se desesperen, si nos separamos podriamos acabar con todos los enemigos, recuerden la frase, "Todo estara bien"... aunque no recuerdo de donde la oi

En ese momento los 5 anillos suenan como si recibieran una transmición

Anillo Azul: Por el momento se ha logrado una tregua con otras corporaciones

Anillo Verde: Se ha logrado una tregua temporal con las demás corporaciones

Anillo Amarillo(con una voz diferente): Atención a todos los Linternas, se ha ordenado una tregua por ahora

Anillo Rojo: Se ha pactado una pequeña tregua, trabajaremos con los demás anillos

Anillo Violeta: Debido a nuestra situación actual, se trabajara en conjunción con las otras 6 corporaciones

Migue(desconcertado): Anillo, ¿Qué paso?

Anillo Azul: Se ha descubierto que para derrotar por completo a un anillo negro es necesario al menos la luz de dos anillos de diferente color, por eso se ha pactado una tregua con las demás organizaciones

Abby: Un momento, ¿mi anillo dijo 6 corporaciones?, eso significa que contando a este hay 7 anillos, ¿Cuales son los otros 2?

De repente se escucha una voz detrás de unos matorrales

Voz: Que bonitos anillos tienen puestos

Kuki: ¿Mushi, eres tú?

De las plantas sale la hermana de Kuki con un uniforme negro y naranja

Mushi: Los quiero todos

La pequeña Mushi salta sobre #5 tratando de quitarle su anillo violeta

Kuki: ¿Qué te sucede?

Anillo Amarillo(contestando): El anillo naranja busca a quien tenga gran capacidad de avaricia, igual que con los Linternas Rojos, demasiada avaricia nubla la capacidad de razonamiento, terminando por codiciarlo todo

Kuki: ¿Y cómo lo detenemos?

Anillo Amarillo: El anillo azul tiene la capacidad de disminuir la avaricia hasta dejar al portador con un nivel más fácil de manejar

Mushi(tratando de arrancar el anillo de Abby): ¡Precioso!

Migue: Anillo, haz lo que tengas que hacer

El anillo azul despide una energía casi en forma de neblina, la cual rodea a Mushi

Mushi(viendo el anillo de #1): ¡MIO!

Migue: ¿Te falta mucho?

Anillo Azul: A punto de terminar

Mushi(al ver a su hermana, ahora se abalanza contra #3): Pero lo que siempre he deseado, es suplantar a mi hermana

Anillo Azul: Terminado

La hermana de #3 poco a poco comienza a recobrar la conciencia

Mushi: ¿Qué paso?

Kuki(abrazando a Mushi): hermanita, que bueno que regresaste

Voz: Veo que ya está bien, esa niña me ha estado siguiendo por todos lados para quitarme mi bastón

Al voltear, encuentran a Sonia con un bastón y usando ropas como si fuera parte de una tribu antigua, además de un dibujo acerca de un círculo con una punta arriba y otra abajo en la frente

Migue: ¿83?

Sonia(apenada): yo estaba en mi cuarto cuando un anillo entro a mi cuarto, me dijo algo sobre compasión y que era parte de la Tribu Índigo, luego me cambio la ropa por esta

Mushi: El mío me dijo que era la nueva Agente Naranja, luego empecé a sentir mucha hambre

Anillo Azul: El anillo azul tiene la capacidad de anular el efecto de hambre que causa el anillo naranja

Sonia: Aunque según entiendo con mi bastón tengo capacidad de invocar y usar la energía de los otros anillos, aún no lo entiendo bien, es muy aterrador

Migue: Bien, entonces como se necesita más de un anillo para acabar con estas cosas nos separaremos, como #4 y Mushi deben estar cerca de mi iremos nosotros tres al norte, #2 y #5 ustedes formaran otro equipo para ir al sur, y #3 y #83 ustedes otro para acabar con esas cosas en el oeste, ¡Chicos del barrio a sus posiciones!

Todos: ¡Si!

De repente, muchos anillos negros caen sobre la casa del árbol, luego se escuchan gruñidos aterradores y una de las paredes explota dejando ver al ejercito de comidas de la Super Abuela y los piojos revividos saliendo para pelear contra los chicos del Barrio

Memo: Y yo que creía que la comida de la Súper Abuela ya era asquerosa

Migue: Cambio de planes, Mushi y Wally, nosotros detendremos a estos muertos, los demás vayan y cumplan su misión

Memo(comenzando a volar): Migue

Abby(volando a su lado y tomándolo del brazo): Vamos, él nos dio una orden y debemos cumplirla

Kuki(también flotando encima de la casa del árbol): Quiero quedarme, pero el anillo de Migue me quita energía

Sonia: Bueno, se necesitan dos anillos para acabarlos y ellos son 3, yo creo que estarán bien

Kuki: Tienes razón, vámonos, ¡Suerte chicos!

Sonia: ¡Nok!

Migue(sin entender a Sonia): si... lo mismo

Wally: Alguna idea de como eliminarlos

Migue: Si, analizando el número de enemigos, hay una estrategia que nos permitirá acabarlos con nuestro poder usando una maniobra...

Mushi(saltando contra los enemigos): ¡MIOS!

Del anillo de Mushi se desprende la energía, pero en lugar de construcciones como los demás, aparecen imágenes anaranjadas de Mushi que pelean contra los piojos y las comidas

Migue: ó simplemente dejar que ella haga el primer movimiento y nosotros apoyarla

Wally: Bien, les voy a demostrar cuanto asco me dan esas comidas

#1 y #4 vuelan sobre el campo de batalla, Migue lanza disparos de energía azul mientras Wally vomita sangre ó los golpea, así combinados con el ataque de Mushi van dañando la conexión de los anillos negros y acaban con los enemigos sin que estos puedan regenerarse.

En la bahía

Barba Pegajosa(Desde la Dulce Venganza): ¡Váyanse de aquí, herbívoros!

Américo Espinaquio(Desde su barco de espinaca): ¡Veo que no reconoceis la ayuda cuando la recibeis!¡La comida saludable se combate con comida saludable, dientes agujerados!

Ambos barcos disparan sus cañones contra el enorme Esparrago Blanco, pero ambos grupos alimenticios provocan daños menores en el cuerpo del monstruo que el anillo sana fácilmente

Abby(llegando desde el cielo): Hola capitán, deje que nos encarguemos de esto

Barba Pegajosa: Que el rey de los mares nos ampare, ahora estos niños pueden volar

Américo Espinaquio: Estoy tan orgulloso, vean lo que las espinacas han hecho por nuestro hermano Memo, comeis espinacas y podreis volar

Memo: Hola hermano Espinaquio, de aquí en adelante nosotros freiremos al esparrago

Abby(apuntando): acabemos con esto antes de que digas otro mal chiste #2

Ambos niños apuntan con su puño y disparan, pero el Esparrago Gigante se sumerge y a pesar de su tamaño esquiva todos los disparos debajo del agua

Abby: Anillo, ¿Contigo puedo respirar bajo el agua?

Anillo Violeta: Si, además...

Abby(interrumpiendo al anillo y jalando a #2): Con eso me basta, vamos

Memo(siendo jalado al agua): Espera yo...

Ambos también se sumergen dentro del enorme mar de espárragos

Memo(tocándose el cuello): Me ahogo

Abby(respirando normalmente): No te ahogas

Memo(dándose cuenta de la verdad): Es cierto, yo respiro bajo el agua

Mientras, Kuki y Sonia llegan a una selva

Sonia(detrás de #3): ¿Crees que están por aquí?

Kuki(apuntando a todos lados): Eso me dice mi anillo

De repente una corbata-serpiente revivida aparece mostrando sus colmillos

Kuki y Sonia(descargando todo su poder): ¡AAAHHHH!

La explosión es visible desde lejos y al disiparse el polvo las chicas ven que provocaron un enorme cráter, luego el anillo de #3 comienza a sonar

Anillo Amarillo: Recibiendo actualización, al parecer los anillos negros les dan la capacidad a los muertos de ver las emociones de los seres vivos

Kuki: ¿Y eso que significa?

Sin que lo supieran, alguien las estaba viendo, alguien que veía a Kuki con un aura amarilla a su alrededor y a Sonia con un aura índigo y una pequeña parte amarilla, reconociendo las emociones como miedo y compasión.


	3. Capitulo 3

#1, #4 y Mushi no tardan mucho en acabar con los piojos y las comidas revividas en la casa del árbol, la cual queda casi a punto de derrumbarse

Mushi(buscando mas enemigos): ¡Quiero mas!

Migue: Anillo, donde hay mas enemigos que no hayan tomado mis amigos

Anillo Azul: a 20 kilómetros al este, se detectan entidades parecidas a las que aparecieron en este lugar

Wally(emocionado por mas pelea): Bien, vamos

Mushi: Si, entre mas especímenes mejor

Migue(tratando de detenerlos): No, esperen

Ambos se van volando, Migue no tiene otra opción que seguirlos

En la selva, la Corbata Reina por fin sale de entre los arboles

Kuki(viendo a la imponente Corbata Reina): ¡Ahí esta!

Sonia: ¿No sé que hacer?

Kuki(apuntando con su anillo): Solo debemos apuntar y disparar un rayo de energía, asi derrotamos a Chubbo

La serpiente ve como el amarillo desplaza al índigo en el aura de Sonia

#3 se concentra y de su anillo sale un pequeño haz de luz que se deshace al tocar la piel de la enorme corbata, la cual hace un gran rugido y varias corbatas con anillos negros aparecen

Kuki: ¡Ahí vienen!

Las dos niñas comienzan a esquivar a las corbatas

Sonia(desesperada): tengo mucho miedo

#3 crea un muro con la energía de su anillo, pero las serpientes chocan tan fuerte que crean fisuras y finalmente destruyen el muro

Kuki(alejándolas con descargas de energía de su anillo): esta bien tener miedo, pero no dejes que el miedo te controle, tu debes enfrentar el miedo, y tu tienes el arma para hacerlo

Sonia: ¿En serio?

Kuki: Créeme, yo sé de… miedo

En ese momento #3 cierra su puño al pensar en el miedo, su anillo brilla mas y en sus ojos aparece el mismo símbolo que su anillo, en ese momento lanza un rayo de energía que empuja a las serpientes hasta el suelo, pero no las elimina por completo

Kuki: Vamos Sonia, necesito tu ayuda

Sonia(algo indecisa): Si… lo intentare

Sonia se concentra pero nada aparece de su anillo

Kuki(Tratando de contener a las serpientes): Intenta buscar en tu interior algo a lo que tengas compasión

Sonia: ¿Compasión?...quiero que mis amigos dejen de sufrir

Anillo Índigo: Funciones disponibles al 100%

Sonia(asustada de su anillo): ¿Y ahora que hago?

Kuki: Apunta con tu anillo y piensa en un rayo de luz

#83 piensa en un rayo de luz, y de su anillo aparece un rayo de luz que es disparado al cielo

Sonia: Lo hice

Kuki(tratando de ser paciente): Ahora a las corbatas

Sonia apunta a las corbatas-serpientes que están por atrapar a Kuki, la combinación de la luz amarilla e índigo destruye los anillos y las corbatas desaparecen

La Reina Corbata gruñe molesta, con sus ojos puede ver ahora como Sonia tiene un aura con menos amarillo y con más índigo y verde

Kuki: Ahora mira esto

Kuki usa la energía de su anillo para crear un gorila arcoíris gigante, el cual atrapa a la Corbata Reina con sus manos

Sonia(con mas confianza): Pues yo hare un gatito

Así, #83 crea un gato gigante, el cual parece saltar y aplasta a la enorme corbata contra el gorila amarillo de #3, haciendo desaparecer a la Corbata Reina

Anillo Negro: Conexión Dañada

Kuki: Bien, lo hicimos, y nosotras solas

Anillo Amarillo: Recibiendo transmisión, esperando confirmación para mostrarlo

Kuki: si… muéstralo

Los de la Otra Cuadra: Por favor… quien vea esto… ayúdenos…

La imagen se vuelve estática por unos segundos, luego regresa la imagen y se ve que son atacados por el Pastel, luego se va la imagen de nuevo

Anillo Amarillo: fin de la transmisión

Sonia: Que horrible, debemos ayudarles

Kuki(dudando): No sé, son Los de la Otra Cuadra

Sonia: No importa, debemos ayudar a todos

Kuki: Esta bien, vamos en camino

En el mar de espárragos

Abby(usando su anillo como lámpara de luz): No veo nada con tantos espárragos

Memo: a mi me da desconfianza tanta verdura, esa cosa podría estar en cualquier parte

De pronto el Esparrago Blanco aparece abriendo la boca para morder a #2, pero #5 usa su anillo y crea una vara que se atora en la boca del Esparrago

Abby: ¿Estas bien?

Memo: Si, pero casi me arranca un pedazo

Abby(viendo que el esparrago aún sigue con la vara en la boca): Aprovechemos que esta distraído

#2 y #5 disparan continuas descargas de energía en la boca abierta del gigantesco esparrago, el cual va dañando su cuerpo reconstruido

Anillo Negro: Conexión Dañada

Finalmente el anillo es destruido al no soportar las energías violeta y verde, luego ambos chicos salen a la superficie

Abby: No fue nada fácil

Américo Espinaquio: Excelente labor la de ustedes, su valentía no tiene limites

Memo: Gracias, no fue mucho

Barba Pegajosa(con celular en mano): Gran trabajo mis marineros, pero según Frenos hay otro monstruo causando destrozos y también tiene un símbolo parecido al que tenia el Esparrago Blanco

Abby(comenzando a flotar mas alto): bien, nos encargaremos de eso

Memo(siguiendo a su compañera): Yo te sigo

Así ambos chicos vuelan de vuelta a la ciudad, mientras

Super Abuela: Váyanse, no necesito su ayuda

Wally(golpeando comidas revividas): Pues a nosotros nos parece que si

Mushi(creando copias de si misma que atrapan a cada comidas): ¡MIO!... ¡Y ESTE TAMBIÉN ES MIO!

Migue(cada vez usando mejor su anillo, incluso puede disparar dos rayos de energía en diferentes direcciones): No se confunda abuela, estamos aquí para que ningún niño tenga que comer esta comida podrida…

Anillo Azul(dejando de funcionar): Influencia del anillo verde finalizada, volviendo a funciones básicas

Migue(agitando su mano): ¿Cómo que influencia del anillo verde? ¿Tengo que estar cerca de Memo?... ¡DEBISTE DECIRMELO ANTES DE MANDARLO LEJOS!


	4. Capitulo 4

Migue(confundido): ¿Pero porqué?

Anillo Azul: La voluntad es necesaria para encender la esperanza, al mismo tiempo que la esperanza refuerza la voluntad

Migue: No entiendo lo que dices, dime, ¿Esto también afecta a los anillos rojos y naranjas?

Anillo Azul: Negativo, mientras los individuos se encuentren en el rango indicado aún recibirán el efecto del anillo azul

Migue: Bien, entonces a pelear

#1 se involucra en la batalla peleando con golpes y patadas

Wally(viendo a su amigo peleando): ¿Estas bien?

Migue(golpeando una chuleta negra): Si, no se preocupen, yo los detengo y ustedes los acaban

Wally: Como digas

#4 golpea y vomita sangre sobre los alimentos que son detenidos por los clones de energia de Mushi, mientras ella hace dos cuando las comidas revividas destruyen a una de sus copias

Mushi(riendo maléficamente): ¡TODOS SON MIOS!

Súper Abuela: Y yo creí que #3 era la mas loca

Mientras evita que los seres con anillos negros le quiten el corazón, #1 toma una pata de cerdo y con ella golpea a todos a su alrededor, luego la suelta para caer casi del otro lado de la turba de comidas; antes de ser atrapado por las comidas, Migue salta para caer sobre una pierna de jabalí que tiene patas, cara, orejas y colmillos de jabalí, aunque esta salta y se mueve como toro no logra quitarse a #1 de encima hasta que este le jala las orejas y la pierna sale corriendo hasta destruir a los hombres de diversos sabores de puré pero revividos por anillos negros, luego destruye comidas reanimadas de diferentes asados y estofados, hasta que finalmente salta antes de que el jabalí salga disparado por una ventana

Migue(dándose la vuelta): ¿Quién es el siguiente?

En ese momento varias comidas saltan sobre él atrapándolo.

En la mansión de Los de la Otra Cuadra, Kuki y Sonia descubren como Padre y sus niños tratan de destruir al pastel que ha regresado de entre los muertos, pero el Pastel sigue regenerando las partes perdidas de su cuerpo

Kuki(flotando sobre la destruida mansión de Padre): Que raro, si Lizzie destruyo el pastel, ¿Porqué persigue a los de La Otra Cuadra en lugar de Lizzie?

Sonia: No importa, hay que ayudarlos

De inmediato el pastel puede sentir las emociones de las dos niñas, y al voltear puede ver sus auras, así que deja de atacar la mansión y vuela para atrapar a #3 y #83

#3(esquivando el pastel): ¿Sera que le atraen nuestros anillos?

Anillo Amarillo: Negativo, los anillos negros se sienten atraídos por las emociones, entre mas emotivo sea un corazón mas energía adquieren al arrancarlo

Sonia(acercándose a #3): Por eso nos persigue

#3(apuntando con su anillo): Vamos a acabarlo

Sonia(también apuntando): Si

Ambas niñas desatan el poder de sus anillos en forma de líneas de energía, pero no contaban con que el pastel dispararía enormes llamas que contrarrestan la energía de las niñas, por lo que están tienen que separarse antes de que las llamas las atrapen, pero el fuego continúa hasta golpear una pared de la mansión y derribarla

#3(sorprendida): Como no peleamos mucho tiempo no sabemos que otras habilidades tenga

Padre(Saliendo de los escombros): Niñas, si no ayudan mejor no estorben

Iracundo, Padre lanza una llamarada hacia el pastel, pero este apaga una de sus velas y con la mecha apagada absorbe el fuego del adulto, al acabar vuelve a encender su vela. Cuando el pastel ve a Padre, con sus ojos puede ver como el miedo, representado con amarillo, va creciendo en su aura mayormente dominada por un color rojo que significa ira. El pastel aspira hondo y comienza a mover la boca como si masticara algo

Padre(temiendo lo peor): Algo me dice que no saldrá nada bueno de esto

El pastel termina su movimiento bucal y entonces lanza un potente escupitajo de merengue directo contra Padre, apagando su llama mientras queda encima de un montón de merengue que solo le permite dejar ver sus pies

Padre(pataleando para salir): Lo sabia

Sonia(notando que el pastel esta distraído): hay que intentarlo de nuevo

#3(concentrándose): Si

Ambas operativos lanzan de nuevo disparos de energía, pero el pastel los esquiva, destruyendo mas el hogar de Padre

Padre(con el rojo aumentando en su aura al mismo tiempo que sus flamas destruyen el merengue y crecen): ¡Me estoy enojando cada vez mas!

En ese momento, la puerta de la cochera se abre y de ahi salen los Encantadores Infantes de la Otra Cuadra con el mismo tipo de robot que usaron en el capitulo C.R.E.C.I.M.I.E.N.T.O.

Los de la Otra Cuadra(oprimiendo un botón): No te preocupes querido Padre, ahora si venceremos a este pastel

El robot saca sus sierras eléctricas encendidas en fuego que parten el pastel, primero a la mitad vertical y luego a la mitad horizontal

#83(asombrada): Increible, lo lograron

Luego los de la Otra Cuadra sacan un tentáculo que se enrolla y golpea los pedazos contra el suelo, acabando por desparramar lo que queda del pastel en el suelo.

Los De La Otra Cuadra: Se nos cayo el pastel al suelo, es una pena

Padre(volando cerca del hoyo que hicieron los niños): No se confíen, hay que quemarlo

Los de la Otra Cuadra sacan un lanzallamas del robot que usan para incinerar los pedazos del pastel al mismo tiempo que Padre usa sus poderes de fuego para hacer lo mismo, la combinación de ambos fuegos parece desaparecer por completo al pastel

#3(bajando): Vaya, eso fue súper impresionante, pudieron derrotarlo

Pero de entre las cenizas el anillo se levanta y con su poder hace que el pastel vuelva a regenerarse y quedar como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Una vez completado, el pastel se da la vuelta, se eleva y vuelve a lanzar un potente ataque de llamas contra Kuki y Sonia, a lo que Kuki responde colocándose frente a su compañera y creando un círculo que actúa como escudo pero las empuja hasta atrás hasta chocar contra el suelo

Lejos, #2 y #5 llegan al centro de la ciudad, encontrándose con Frenos

Frenos: Veo que es cierto lo que me dijo ese pirata, ahora pueden volar

Abby: No tenemos tiempo para detalles, nos dijeron que aquí había un monstruo con un símbolo extraño

Memo: Si, algo así como unas líneas y abajo un triangulo

Frenos: Ese es el símbolo que vi

Abby: ¿Y donde esta?

Frenos(apuntando con el dedo): detrás de ustedes

Ambos niños se dan la vuelta y se encuentran con la Plasta Gigante que habían derrotado con la ayuda de Joaquin, pero ahora se veía mas siniestra y mas enojada

Abby: Solo hay que hacer lo mismo, atacar al mismo tiempo

Memo(preparándose): claro, te copio camarada

Antes de que lancen la energía de sus anillos, la Plasta Gigante toma un auto y lo arroja, sirviendo de escudo contra la energía que emanan #2 y #5

Abby(cubriéndose de los restos del auto que salen volando): ¡De nuevo!

Aprovechando la capa de humo que se forma, la Plasta gigante toma un taxi amarillo y lo lanza contra los dos portadores de anillos, los cuales puede ver gracias a sus auras emocionales.

Memo(Viendo el taxi dirigirse a él): Yo no pedí un taxi

Pero al lanzar una ráfaga de energía verde contra el taxi, esta resulta inefectiva por lo que el taxi choca contra #2 y lo estrella en el suelo

Abby: ¡DOS!

Sin que #5 se diera cuenta, la Plasta Gigante se acerca rápidamente y la devora.


	5. Capitulo 5

A un lado del taxi, un taladro en espiral verde sale del suelo y Memo aparece con el uniforme roto

Memo: ¿Porqué no puedo levantar el taxi?

Anillo verde: la Impureza Amarilla impide que un linterna verde con miedo pueda usar su anillo en objetos del color amarillo

Memo crea una mano gigante y trata de levantar el auto, pero el chasis amarillo parece como si fuera de mantequilla, luego encaja los dedos de la mano en la parte baja del auto

Memo:esto no es amarillo

#2 arroja el taxi de nuevo contra la Plasta, explotando y dejando un enorme agujero en el hombro del sándwich gigante, pero este se regenera por completo

Memo(flotando en el aire): ahora si, a boxear

Número Dos usa la energía de su anillo para crear dos guantes de box enormes, con los cuales golpea el estomago del monstruo revivido, pero luego de resistir varios golpes, este toma uno de los guantes y lo oprime hasta destruirlo, provocando un pequeño dolor en la cabeza de Memo, sin perder tiempo la Plasta arranca con sus manos un enorme pedazo de concreto de un edificio y lo alza sobre su cabeza para aplastar a Memo.

La Plasta puede ver como el aura verde y azul de #2 disminuye y el color amarillo aumenta, temiendo lo peor Memo cierra los ojos hasta que escucha a la Plasta Gigante quejarse, de pronto su piel se agrieta y salen pequeñas ramas color violeta que crecen cada vez mas, de sus pies también salen raíces purpuras que se aferran al suelo, finalmente de su boca sale un enorme tronco con ramas y hojas creciendo de este, al final es como si un enorme árbol de luz violeta hubiera germinado dentro de este

Anillo verde(transmitiendo el mensaje de Abby): ¿Qué... qué... estas esperando... tonto?... no puedo... no puedo sostenerlo... por tanto tiempo...

Memo(sorprendido): Aguanta, ya voy

#2 se abalanza rápidamente contra la Plasta para impactarla, con su anillo crea una construcción que simula una moderna armadura robótica que cubre por completo su cuerpo, lo ultimo que ve la Plasta Gigante es como el verde y azul de Memo vuelven a incrementarse en el aura de Memo.

El choque por fuera de la energía verde y la violeta por dentro terminan destruyendo la amenaza de la Plasta Gigante

Anillo amarillo(desintegrándose como arena): Conexión dañada

Memo(abriendo los ojos): ¿Qué paso?

#2 se ve a si mismo flotando sobre una burbuja violeta

Abby(recostada en otra burbuja):calma, finalmente la derrotamos, así que al fin podremos descansar

Frenos(viéndolos bajar hasta quedar flotando a centímetros del suelo): Eso fue lo mejor que haya visto, debí traer mi cámara, pero les debo decir que hay otro monstruo en el centro de la ciudad

Abby(enojada): ¿Qué no podemos tener un momento de tranquilidad?

Memo(flotando con la energía de su anillo): vamos, no creo que sea tan difícil

Ambos niños salen volando directo al centro de la ciudad para acabar con el siguiente enemigo revivido al mismo tiempo que van dejando estelas de su respectivo color detrás de si.

En la mansión de padre, a pesar de la distancia, el pastel aún puede ver las auras de Kuki y Sonia dentro del agujero donde las enterró, así que nuevamente lanza otro ataque de fuego, pero esta vez, ambas niñas lo repelen con descargas de energía mientras salen lentamente del agujero

Kuki(poniendo todo su esfuerzo): Vamos, no te rindas

Sonia(concentrándose): Eso... intento

Padre(viendo a las niñas): Vamos mis encantos, debemos ayudarlas

Los de la Otra Cuadra: Pero Padre, son enemigas

Padre: Si, pero cuando ese pastel podrido las derrote vendrá por nosotros

Los de la Otra Cuadra(sin muchos ánimos): Esta bien

Los educados niños lanzan misiles, llamando la atención del enemigo

Kuki: ¡Ahora!

#3 y #83 lanzan disparos de energía, pero nuevamente el pastel los esquiva

Kuki(desilusionada): ¿Otra vez?

El pastel queda frente a Padre, quien en su aura cada vez se ve mas el color rojo

Kuki: si lo atacamos lo esquiva

El Pastel vuelve a dejar de tomarles atención y ahora vuela directo contra Padre con la intención de sacarle el corazón justo ahora que esta lleno de odio, pero este flota en el aire para esquivarlo y le lanza varias bolas de fuego, la cuales le dañan superficialmente, así que esas heridas se curan rápido

Padre se separa en varios clones que le lanzan fuego, el pastel las esquiva y gracias a que puede ver las emociones, sabe exactamente cual es el verdadero Padre, así que nuevamente se abalanza contra él

Kuki: ¿Qué hacemos?

#83 voltea ver los escombros de la mansión y encuentra una fuente de agua

Sonia(con una idea): ¡Ya sé!

Sonia vuela a la fuente, se concentra tanto que por un instante el símbolo del anillo verde aparece en su frente junto al otro y la energía de su bastón cambia de índigo a verde, luego dicha energía entra al agua y desde ahí se forma una manguera de energía verde, la cual arroja agua contra el pastel, apagando el fuego de sus velas

Kuki: ¡QUE GRAN IDEA!, ahora es mi turno

#3 reúne toda su energía, apunta con su anillo el cual lanza una gran cantidad de energía amarilla que se materializa rápidamente e un simio arco iris con armadura medieval, con escudo en un brazo y una lanza en el otro, pero el pastel toma dicha lanza con una mano y detiene el escudo con la otra, de sus velas apagadas saltan pequeñas chispas, indicando que pronto volverán a encenderse

Sonia(volando rápidamente): ¡AHI VOY!

El símbolo verde desaparece y la energía de su bastón es nuevamente color índigo, #83 se coloca detrás del pastel y con su energía crea un perro con un diseño que parece de un niño de preescolar, que lanza contra el pastel, pero este suelta el escudo del simio amarillo de #3 y con esa mano sujeta al perro.

Padre(muy enojado): ¡Ahora probaras mi ira!

Padre desaparece sus copias y flota hasta quedar frente al paste e inmediatamente le lanza una potente llamarada, solo que el pastel estaba preparado y de su boca hay otra vela que se enciende y una flama igual de potente sale para chocar contra la de Padre

Los de la Otra Cuadra: No hay opción, debemos ayudar a Papi

Los encantadores niños se acercan por detrás, el pastel usa una de las velas de su cabeza para arrojarles mas fuego, pero este no parece dañar el armazón del enorme robot, del que sale una sierra eléctrica, los de la Otra Cuadra la insertan en la espalda del pastel, desestabilizándolo y provocando que el intenso fuego de Padre lo alcance, que suelte el simio arco iris de #3 que lo atraviesa con su lanza, y dejando escapar al perro índigo de #83 que lo muerde; el fuego y la sierra lo debilitan pero finalmente las energías combinadas de Kuki y Sonia lo derrotan

Anillo negro(quebrándose como cristal): Conexión Dañada

Padre(aún enojado): Ni crean que he olvidado como destruyeron mi casa, me las pagaran todas juntas

Kuki(mirando a Padre): creo que mejor nos vamos

Sonia: Si, me esta dando miedo

ambas niñas salen volando a toda velocidad de ahí dejando a Padre hablando solo sobre como se vengaría de los daños a su mansión

De nuevo con Super Abuela, Migue siente como una garra le toca el pecho, así que la toma antes de que lo perfore y le arranque el corazón

Migue(usando todas sus fuerzas para seguir vivo): Nunca me rendiré, ¿Me escuchan?, no importa lo que pase, nunca me rendiré

Anillo Azul: Funciones al 100%

#1 no pierde tiempo en preguntar que paso, usa el poder de su anillo para hacer crecer una enorme esfera de energía por todo el lugar que alejan a sus enemigos, los que están en contacto con las imágenes de Mushi y la sangre de #4 rápidamente son desintegradas.

Mushi, #4, la Super Abuela y las comidas que siguen en pie creen que la energía también los empujara, pero esta los atraviesa sin hacerles daño, pero los enemigos resucitados son empujados y quedan atrapados entre la energía y la pared

#1: Wally, me harías el favor de condimentar esta comida

Wally(sonriendo): Con mucho placer

#4 vuela hacia sus enemigos atrapados y les rocía vomito rojo, con los que rápidamente van desapareciendo

#1: Mushi, escoge el que mas te guste

Mushi: ¡SI! ¡SON MIOS!

La pequeña hermana de Kuki crea mas imágenes de ella misma que van y abrazan a las comidas atrapadas como si trataran de apoderarse de ellas, y también terminan desintegrándose

Pero algunas comidas atrapadas entre la energía y la pared usan su fuerza para hacer presión y rompen la pared, escapando a la calle

#1(volando por uno de los agujero): eso si que no, ninguno escapara

Afuera, #1 crea cuerdas con la energía de su anillo azul para atrapar a las diferentes comidas, pero no se da cuenta de que una comida estaba escondida en unos arbustos, viéndolo, saboreando su corazón con solo ver su aura que brillaba con tantas emociones, hasta que esta salta para arrancarle el corazón

Migue se da cuenta a tiempo, pero lo único que se le ocurre es usar otra comida como escudo así que las garras del enemigo revivido tocan el cuerpo del otro, desintegrándolo

Anillo Negro(cayendo al suelo): Conexión dañada

#1(sorprendido): ¿Qué?... ¿Se pueden eliminar entre ellos mismos?

Wally(saliendo por una ventana): Aquí estoy para ayudarte

#4 vuela sobre las comidas atrapadas y deja caer sangre corrosiva que sale de su boca sobre ellos, terminado con todas las amenazas

#1(tomando conciencia sobre lo que paso): Anillo, ¿Recuperaste tu energía cuando seguí teniendo esperanza?

Anillo Azul: Negativo, anillo verde detectado en el área

Wally: ¿Anillo verde?, eso significa que Memo debe estar cerca

De pronto el suelo se estremece y a lo lejos se ve una explosión

Super Abuela: Miren como dejaron mi cocina, pero al menos evitaron que esas comidas rancias me llevaran, dejenme recompensarlos con una comida saludable que buena falta les hace

Anillo Azul: En caso de ser necesario, el anillo puede proveer nutrientes necesarios para la supervivencia del portador

Wally(viendo la comida): No gracias, mejor nos vamos

Migue: Anillo, necesito recuento de anillos negros restantes en el área pero ya

Anillo Azul: uno

Migue: Debe ser con el que Memo y Abby están peleando, vamos

Super Abuela(con su enorme cacerola): Insisto

Migue: No nos gusta su sazón y tenemos que irnos, adiós

Los tres niños salen volando rápidamente al origen de dicha explosión

En el centro, Memo y Abby pelean contra el monstruo de nieve, el cual les arroja conos de helado que los niños evitan creando escudos, pero los conos logran perforar las construcciones sin atravesarlas

Abby(deshaciendo el escudo y los conos caen al suelo): Es muy fuerte

Memo(viendo como un cono atravesó el escudo y queda a centímetros de su cara): d-d-demasiado

Abby(apuntando con su anillo): Preparate

Memo(haciendo lo mismo): Listo

Ambos niños disparan, pero el monstruo de nieve hace un agujero en su cuerpo y las descargas de energía pasan por dicho agujero

Abby(asombrada): ¿Como hizo eso?

Migue(llegando): Ya llegamos chicos

Memo: ¡Migue!¡Wally!¡Mushi!¡siguen vivos!

Wally: Si, pero por poco no la contamos

Anillo verde: recarga a 83%

El Monstruo de nieve vuelve a atacar con una lluvia de afilados conos de nieve, el cual son detenidos por los escudos de los niños, pero igual que antes poco a poco van quebrando los escudos y uno atraviesa para hacer una pequeña cortada en el brazo de Migue

Abby: Migue, ¿Estas bien?

Migue(tocándose el brazo): Estoy bien, solo una herida menor

Wally: Bestia fea, ahora si estoy enfadado

Antes de que se #4 se lanza al ataque, el monstruo de nieve arroja varios autos, los cuales son esquivados por todos

Wally(orgulloso): Necesitas mas que eso para...

Aunque esquivo todos los autos #4 es embestido por una pipa de gasolina, #1 y #2 usan sus anillos para levantar la pipa

Memo: ¿Qué te duele?

Wally: Estoy bien, solo me atrapo desprevenido

De repente un enorme cono atraviesa la pipa que era sostenida por Migue y Memo

Migue(comprendiendo lo que hace el enemigo) ¡ESCUDOS AL MÁX...!

La pipa explota, creando una reacción en cadena con los demás autos que lanzo previamente

Migue(saliendo del fuego con el uniforme destrozado): ¡¿CHICOS?!

Memo(arrastrándose debajo de un auto): Aquí estoy

Mushi(bajando del cielo): ¡YO QUERIA ESE AUTO!

Abby(levantando una pila de autos): por aquí..

Migue: ¿Wally?

Wally(atravesando el metal de auto blanco): Ahora si estoy mas que molesto

Sin escuchar a los demás, #4 se abalanza con todo su poder contra el frío monstruo con su puño al frente, penetra su piel para después salir por su espalda cubierto de nieve y caer en el suelo

Wally(levantándose y escupiendo nieve): ¿Porqué a mi?

El monstruo de nieve no se detiene y de su boca escupe nieve a los demás niños

Migue, que construye un cubo frente a él donde va llegando toda la nieve que le arroja el monstruo, se concentra y otro haz de energía sale de su anillo para tomar un tanque de agua que estaba arriba de un edificio y usarlo como cucharón y arrancar la mitad del cuerpo al monstruo de nieve, terminando su ataque

Abby: Bien hecho

Migue: No se distraigan, esto aún no ha terminado, acabemos con él de una vez

Pero antes de que pudieran dispara, el monstruo se regenera a gran velocidad, además de que ahora les arroja un Soplo Gélido

Migue(con una capa de hielo formándose a su alrededor): Eso no lo hacia antes

Abby(también con una capa de hielo): Ese anillo debe estar dándole mas poder

Para su suerte, #3 llega y crea una versión enorme del Sr. Sonrisas, el cual empuja al monstruo y deja libre a los demás

Mushi(quitándose el hielo de encima): ¡Hermanita!

Migue:Que bueno que llegaron chicas, creí que estábamos perdidos

Wally(llega volando): ¿Y entonces atacamos ó que?

Migue: Si, pero hay que hacerlo juntos, Memo y Wally ustedes...

De pronto los 7 niños sienten un agudo dolor en el pecho, Wally y los otros que flotaban caen al suelo por el dolor, el monstruo aprovecha y se reincorpora y prepara el siguiente ataque, por suerte el dolor solo dura unos segundos

Kuki(con lágrimas): Me dolió mucho

Abby(respirando con dificultad): ¿Qué fue eso?

Memo(con la mano en el pecho): Fue como si algo me atravesara el cuerpo

Wally(sobandose el pecho): ¿Acaso esa cosa lo hizo?

Migue: No creo, fue algo mas, como si hubieran dañado a alguien y nosotros lo sintiéramos, pero no debemos bajar la guardia, ataquemos todos al mismo tiempo, 4 tu por arriba, 2, cubre a Wally y nosotros atacaremos desde aqui

Wally y Memo al mismo tiempo: ¡si!

Número 4 vuela rápidamente sobre el monstruo helado,este lo ve y le lanza conos de nieve que son detenidos por el escudo que crea #2

Migue(concentrándose): ¡AHORA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS!

Todos apuntan y disparan, el monstruo de nieve ruge para después cubrir su rostro con los brazos en un intento de protegerse de los ataques multicolores de sus enemigos, los cuales lo golpean e incluso lo atraviesan

Migue(notando que no se destruye): ¡MAS FUERTE!

Todos intensifican su ataque al grado de que ahora el helado monstruo es levemente empujado y pedazos de su piel de nieve salen volando

Poco a poco los ataques disminuyen

Migue(bajando hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo por el cansancio): No lo entiendo, se supone que con los ataques combinados debía desaparecer

Número Dos y Cuatro también regresan

Abby(analizando la situación): es posible... que se este protegiendo con una coraza

Migue: ¿Coraza?

Abby: Si, todos los demás enemigos tenían un anillo en su mano, a la vista, pero este no lo tiene

Número Uno fija su vista en las manos del enorme monstruo y observa que no tiene el anillo, algo que no había notado antes

Migue: Anillo, ¿Puedes escanearlo y darme la ubicación del anillo negro?

El anillo azul hace aparecer una recuadro transparente que actúa como pantalla y analiza al monstruo de nieve que se recupera, finalmente muestra en un circulo la ubicación del anillo negro dentro del estomago

Abby(viendo la pantalla): Bien, ahora debemos formarnos...

Pero Migue no espera a escuchar el plan de su compañera y vuela directo contra el monstruo, quien le lanza conos y bolas de nieve

Abby: ¡Espera!

Kuki: ¡No!

Wally: ¿Qué esta haciendo?

Memo: ¡Migue no lo hagas!

Pero sin escuchar a sus amigos, Número 1 esquiva todos lo que se le lanza para luego esquivar un manotazo del mismo monstruo y terminar estrellándose y poder llegar a las frías entrañas de la bestia.

Todos miran la escena esperando una señal, pero cada segundo sin saber de él es mas desesperante que el anterior, hasta que finalmente del Monstruo de Nieve salen diferentes ráfagas de luz azul por todo su cuerpo, luego el enemigo poco a poco se separa por donde pasaron las ráfagas y cae en pedazos.

Del pedazo mas grande del estomago sale Número 1jalando una esfera de luz azul con un pedazo de nieve que simula ser un brazo con un anillo negro en el dedo

Migue(arrojando el brazo lo mas alto posible para evitar que se regenere): ¡Ahora si preparence!

Número Uno se concentra y logra crear a su alrededor la misma máquina que uso Lizzie en OP. ROBIN y dispara misiles de ropa creadas con su energía azul

Número 2 crea un modelo de un avión frente a él que dispara municiones contra el anillo

Número 3 moldea la energía amarilla para formar la figura de uno de sus muñecos con un cohete en la espalda

Número 4 sube lo mas cerca posible y expulsa sangre roja que llega al brazo del monstruo

Número 5 se concentra en crear un arco y una flecha que es disparada contra el objetivo

Número 83 solo construye una pequeña ave que vuela y toca el brazo y Mushi solo envía a una imagen de si misma a abrazarlo

Aún cuando el anillo negro intenta regenerar al monstruo a su alrededor para protegerse, los diversos ataques finalmente logran alcanzarlo

Anillo Negro(Quebrándose en pedazos): Conexión... dañada...

El brazo explota y los residuos de nieve caen por todos lados, pero poco a poco se van evaporando, igual que los otros, como si nunca hubiera aparecido el Monstruo de Nieve

Migue(bajando con sus amigos): Bien hecho equipo, creo que ese fue el último

Anillo Azul: Miguel de la Tierra, presentarse en el planeta Odym

Anillo Verde: Guillermo de la Tierra, favor de dirigirse al planeta Oa para comenzar su entrenamiento

Anillo Amarillo: Kuki de la Tierra, presentarse de inmediato al ejercito de Sinestro

Anillo Rojo: Wally de la Tierra, viajar al planeta Ysmault

Anillo Purpura: Abigail de la Tierra, su presencia es requerida en el planeta Zamaron

Anillo Naranja: Mushi de la Tierra, Venir al planeta Okaara ya

Sin que hayan aceptado, los anillos comienzan a elevarlos para llevarlos a sus destinos

Kuki(sorprendida): Pero yo no quiero separarme de mis amigos ni a mi hermana ni a mis padres

Mushi(alcanzando la mano de su hermana): ¡YO TAMPOCO

Memo(asustado): Ni yo, yo quiero estar aquí

Abby(tratando de controlar al anillo): Yo no quiero alejarme de mi familia

Sonia: Yo no quiero viajar, yo quiero quedarme en mi hogar

Migue: Anillo, ¿Se acabo la amenaza de los anillos negros?

Anillo Azul: Afirmativo

Migue: Entonces ya no me necesitas... ¡Renuncio!

Migue se quita el anillo del dedo, baja lentamente mientras la luz azul que lo rodea desaparece y su uniforme desaparece para que la pijama que tenia vuelva a su lugar

Mushi: también renuncio

Wally:Yo no quiero entrar a eso

Abby: Buscate a alguien mas

Sonia: re-renuncio

Kuki: Renuncio

Todos siguen el ejemplo de Migue y se quitan los anillos, regresando a sus ropas originales

Memo(aún con su anillo puesto): Yo... yo...

Migue(apoyando a su amigo): Esta bien, si quieres ir es decisión tuya

Memo: aunque contigo puedo hacer muchas cosas pero prefiero estar con mis amigos

Número Dos finalmente se quita el anillo, su ropa de dormir aparece en lugar del uniforme verde y negro

Así, cada anillo comienza a flotar en el aire y con asombrosa velocidad salen volando al cielo donde se separan y cada uno toma diferente rumbo

Migue: Bien Chicos del Barrio, la casa del árbol sufrió muchos daños, así que nos pondremos a trabajar en reconstruirla...

Los niños del Sector V ponen cara de cansancio

Migue: Claro, después de un largo y merecido descanso

Todos gritan de emoción

Sonia: Bueno yo tengo que ir a mi sector, muchas gracias, me divertí con ustedes

Mushi: y yo ir a mi casa

Los demás se alejan platicando sobre su extraña aventura, excepto Miguel que se queda atrás

Abby(acercándose a Migue): ¿Crees que vuelvan?

Migue(mirando el cielo despejado): Para ser sincero, yo espero que no

Abby: Yo tampoco, vamos jefe, hay mucho que descansar

Ambos comienzan a avanzar para alcanzar a sus compañeros de sector, a sus amigos.

FIN

-  
Quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo para leer esta historia, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
